1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a wind instrument mute holder which can securely hold a multiple number of mutes and can be removably attached to a music stand. A multi-mute holder serves a musician in using various types of instrument mutes during the playing of selections where a rapid change of wind instrument mutes is required. A removable mute holder can be conveniently transported or carried, in addition to the wind instrument, within the instrument case.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
During the course of a musician's work, playing various types of music is essential which necessitates changing the tones of certain musical instruments. A musician, for example, who plays a wind instrument may have to play different tones for given instruments. In order to change the tone of a wind instrument, the musician inserts a device known as a mute having a frusto-conical shape into the bell of the instrument. Many different mutes may be needed during a short period of time, especially for musicians who are required to play a multiple number of wind instruments. Accordingly, the mutes must be readily available for all the different wind instruments which the musician plays.
In order to provide easy access to the different types of mutes which are necessary during the playing of different types of wind instruments, it is known in the related art to attach a mute holder to a music stand. The mute holder can be attached to a support such as a ledge of a music stand. However, the use of a mute holder attached to the ledge of a music stand would require a musician to reach out to the mute, thus creating a considerable inconvenience especially if the music player is required to make rapid changes of instruments or mutes.
It is also known in the related art that a mute holder having a main body constructed with a sheet material such as a sheet steel wherein the forward edge is formed into three substantially parallel forwardly projecting fingers can provide the spaces needed to engage and hold the mutes. However, the three parallel forwardly projecting fingers, described above, provide an undesirable limitation in the number of mutes which can be held.
A need was therefore felt to assist a musician by providing a holder capable of supporting a multiple number of mutes for easy access to the musician who may have to play different tones for given wind instruments during a short period of time.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved mute holder for attachment to a music stand.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a mute holder which would hold the mutes directly in front of the musician during the playing of selections where change of instrument mutes is required to be made quickly and conveniently so as not to interfere with the musician's work .
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a mute holder composed of a plurality of movable and adjustably connected parts whereby the device can serve a player obliged to use two or more types of instrument mutes.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a mute holder which can be adjusted when mounted to the music stand to accommodate a musician's height.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a mute holder which can easily be removed from the music stand for transportation and may be conveniently carried, due to its construction, within a musical instrument case in addition to the instrument.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a mute holder which can be easily and economically produced, yet sturdy in construction and highly efficient in operation.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a mute holder which is constructed with extreme simplicity, embodying simple removable parts, and therefore capable of being retailed for a low price, long-lasting in use, and convenient to handle.
It is a more particular object of the present invention to provide a mute holder having a cylinder which can be removably attached to a music stand to act as a gripping unit for metal extensions to securely hold the instrument mutes.
It is another more particular object of the present invention to provide a mute holder having a removable mounting means to the music stand by introducing spring steel clips attached to the gripping unit.